Let Me Loving You, the Way I am (WonKyu Ver)
by joanbabykyu
Summary: " jika memang aku dan dia tak berjodoh, kenapa takdir mempertemukanku dengannya?" Wonkyu! BL! Oneshot! DLDR!


Let Me Loving You the Way I am (WonKyu Ver)

WONKYU

" jika memang aku dan dia tak berjodoh, kenapa takdir

mempertemukanku dengannya?"

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak saat

suara merdu itu memanggil namaku. Aku berhenti melangkah dan mulai

menoleh ke arahnya. Sebenarnya, aku sangat sadar akan

kehadiran pria itu. Pria berlesung pipit yang baru saja

memanggil namaku. Hanya saja aku terlalu gugup dan

tak yakin untuk menyapanya lebih dulu. " S-sunbae-

nim. " Suaraku bergetar karena gugup. Ku genggam erat

tali tas yang berada di dadaku mencoba menyamarkan

getaran tubuhku akibat dari degub jantungku yang

meledak-ledak seperti gunung meletus. Di tambah lagi,

aku shock karena dia memanggilku. Aku hanya tak habis

pikir, dia mengenalku? Pertemuan pertama kami adalah 3

bulan lalu. Terasa ganjil untukku karena mengingat dulu

kami tak pernah bertegur sapa dan dia seseorang yang

terlalu dingin dan tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Yah,

sebenarnya kami sedikit akrab –terlalu sedikit malah-

karena sesekali kami saling bertukar pesan meski aku

yakin saat berpapasan ia tak mungkin mengenalku. Tapi,

sepertinya aku salah.

"Kemana? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya sambil

tersenyum lembut. Oh Tuhan, nafasku tercekat. Mengapa

kau ciptakan wajah sesempurna itu? Apakah dia

keturunan angel tanpa cacat?

"Kyu?"

" Y-ya?" ah, pasti aku terlihat sangat bodoh tadi. "A-

aku, ke….." aku pasti semakin terlihat bodoh. Tak salah

memang jika ia bertanya mengapa aku berada disini. Di

fakultas sastra. Aku mahasiswa MIPA dan sekarang aku

berkeliaran di fakultas sastra seorang diri seperti orang

bodoh tanpa ada tujuan. Baiklah, sebenarnya tujuanku

kesini adalah hanya untuk melihatnya –lebih dekat-.

Tapi, aku tak menyangka kalau dia akan mengenal dan

bahkan bertanya padaku.

"Kyu!"

Oh terima kasih Shim Changmin, kali ini kau

menyelamatkanku. "Maaf, sunbae-nim. Aku harus

segera pergi." Aku segera berlari tanpa menoleh lagi

kepadanya. Sedikit tidak rela memang tapi ini bukan saat

yang tepat untukku terus berada di dekatnya.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa? Kau- Siwon sunbae ?" Changmin

langsung memberondongku dengan pertanyaan abstrak

begitu aku berada di hadapannya. Wajahnya tetap

tampan meski ia berekspresi aneh yang menggelikan,

mata membulat dan mulut terbuka.

Aku terkekeh geli melihat ekspresinya. "Aku juga tak

mengerti." Kataku menjawab pertanyaan abstrak yang

diciptakannya. " Kajja , kita pulang!" aku menarik tangan

kekar Changmin agar melangkah mengikutiku.

"Ya! Kyuhyun- ah , cepat ceritakan padaku!" Changmin

berteriak meminta sebuah cerita. Apa yang harus ku

ceritakan? Aku sendiri tak mengerti dengan apa yang

barusan terjadi. Aku terlalu senang karena ternyata Choi

Siwon sunbae-nim mengenaliku.

"Changmin- ah, ini tanggal berapa?" tanyaku

mengabaikan

teriakannya.

"Eum, 17 Desember. Wae?" Changmin menjawab setelah

melihat layar handphone- nya.

"Changmin- ah, aku senang sekali. Apakah ini mimpi? –

Auww….. Ya! Shim Changmin, kenapa kau mencubitku?"

Aish

sakit sekali. Aigoo , dia mencubit pipiku dengan tenaga

supernya.

"Ini bukan mimpi kyuhyun- ah, kenapa kau mendadak

jadi bodoh seperti ini, huh ?"

"Changmin- ah, kau lihat tadi? Siwon sunbae-nim ,

pangeran impianku mengenalku."

" Jinja ?" lagi-lagi Changmin bertanya dengan ekspresi

aneh

menggelikannya.

"Mm." aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Karena aku

sedang berbahagia aku akan mentraktirmu makan, kajja

Changmin- ah!"

.

.

.

"Banyak hal tak terduga yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi di

hidup ini. Baik atau buruk itu hanyalah sebuah

perputaran nasib. Terima kasih Tuhan kau telah

memberiku sedikit kebahagiaan ."

.

.

.

Saranghae .

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, ia kembali membuat

jantungku berdetak tak normal, melumpuhkan seluruh

sistem sarafku, menghantarkan kekosongan ke dalam

otakku dan hanya menyisakan sebuah lengkungan

senyum di bibirku.

Tanganku masih bergetar menggenggam sebuah benda

hitam panjang bernama ponsel . Semenjak hari itu,

aku dan Siwon hyung jadi lebih akrab. Hei, aku bahkan

sudah memanggilnya hyung. Masalah kali ini adalah ia

tiba-tiba saja mengatakan cinta lewat sebuah pesan.

Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa kata cinta itu untukku?

.

Siapa yang sedang kau cintai, hyung?

.

Meski aku sangat berharap aku tak boleh gegabah 'kan?

Mungkin saja dia salah kirim dan aku tak mau

menanggung malu karna terlalu cepat menyimpulkan.

.

Saranghae, Kyuhyun- ah. Cho Kyuhyun, saranghae .

.

Sejujurnya, aku tak terlalu yakin jika ia juga mencintaiku.

Tapi, aku tak peduli meskipun ia hanya menjadikan ini

sebuah lelucon. Aku mencintainya, paling tidak aku bisa

mengungkapkan isi hatiku padanya.

.

Jeongmal? Nado saranghae, hyung.

.

Aku tak kuasa lagi menahan semuanya, aku ingin

berteriak menumpahan segala gejolak yang ada dalam

hatiku. Tuhan, aku mencintainya sangat mencintainya.

Choi Siwon.

. . .

"Sepertinya, ada yang berbeda denganmu hari ini. Kau

mau bercerita?" Changmin bertanya dengan senyuman

lembutnya.

"Changmin- ah, kau tahu? Siwon hyung, dia menyatakan

cinta padaku tadi malam."

" MWO? Kau serius?" Changmin berteriak heboh.

"Jadi kau

sudah berpacaran dengan Siwon sunbae ?"

"Em, entahlah aku tak yakin dengan status hubunganku

dengannya."

" Aish, kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Changmin- ah , kemarin aku terlalu

senang

jadi aku lupa menanyakan hal itu, eottohke ?" yeah, aku

lupa dan benar-benar lupa akan hal itu. Sampai saat ini

Siwon hyung belum menghubungiku lagi dan aku tak

berani untuk memulai.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin Siwonn sunbae juga

mencintaimu." Changmin berkata sambil memamerkan

senyum manis hingga mata bambinya menyipit.

Yah, aku harus yakin Siwon hyung pasti mencintaiku

juga. Hey, Cho Kyuhyun bukankah kau sendiri yang

bilang tak peduli meski itu hanya sebuah lelucon, lalu

kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi berharap lebih seperti itu,

huh ? Ku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku mencoba

menormalkan otakku yang sepertinya sudah tak lagi

berada pada tempatnya hingga aku tak dapat berpikir

dengan baik.

Drrrtt…drtttt

Ku buka handphone- ku yang tiba-tiba bergetar tanda

sebuah pesan masuk.

.

Baby

.

Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya? Terima

kasih Tuhan telah memberiku kesempatan untuk bahagia

karena-nya.

.

.

.

" Kenyataan memang terkadang menyakitkan. Namun,

lebih menyakitkan lagi jika kita bermimpi indah dan saat

terbangun lagi kita sadar bahwa hal-hal indah itu hanya

sebuah mimpi."

Waktu berjalan terasa lamban. Ini sudah 3 bulan, dan dia

tak pernah menghubungiku lagi seminggu sesudah ia

mengatakan cinta padaku. Tidak. Dia tidak menghilang.

Tapi dia menghindar dariku, aku tak tahu apa salahku? Ia

meninggalkanku dengan sebuah ketidakpastian.

Akhir-akhir ini berdiri menghadap Fakultas Sastra

menjadi hobby-ku. Bukan. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik

dengan anak Sastra. Tepat di seberang tempatku berdiri,

di sana ada basecamp club musik dan di sana ada

seseorang yang selalu ku rindukan. Seseorang yang

selalu menghantui mimpi malamku. Aku hanya mampu

menatapnya dari jauh, seperti saat ini. Choi Siwon

sedang tertawa bersama teman-teman se-club-nya. Dia

semakin tampan. Cara ia tersenyum, cara ia tertawa, cara

ia berbicara semua terlihat sempurna. Sepertinya, aku

sudah jatuh terlalu jauh ke dalam jurang pesona

kesempurnaan Choi Siwon yang ku ciptakan sendiri.

Aku tak pernah ingin mencoba menemuinya, aku hanya

takut. Terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan jika

sebenarnya semua itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

Bukankah aku tak peduli? Ini bukan tentang hal itu, aku

mencintainya, dan cinta ini bukan sebuah lelucon.

"kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Changmin. Aku tak

menjawab ia tahu pasti apa jawabanku. "kenapa tak kau

tanyakan saja? Jika semuanya sudah jelas, bukankah itu

akan lebih mudah untukmu?"

"Aku takut, Changmin- ah." Aku menjawab lirih. Ku

dengar ia

menghela nafas gusar.

"jika memang kau bukan kekasihnya, kau bisa mencari

pria atau gadis lain. Jika dia mengatakan kau

kekasihnya bukankah

kau juga yang merasa tenang karena ternyata selama ini

dia memang kekasihmu?"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Changmin. Dia benar.

Jika

terus seperti ini hanya akan menyiksa perasaanku

sementara Siwon hyung, dia selalu terlihat baik-baik

saja.

"Kau benar, aku akan menyanyakannya nanti."

. . .

Hyung

.

Aku mengirimkan pesan kepadanya, aku tak berani jika

harus menelpon. Aku takut tak bisa mengendalikan

perasaanku, aku takut memarahinya jika kenyataannya ia

hanya menjadikanku leluconnya, dan aku takut

membencinya. Aku takut kehilangannya.

.

Ne, Kyuhyun- ah ?

.

Tuhan ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Kyuhyun? Bukan

Baby seperti biasanya, ini semakin berat.

.

Sebenarnya, selama ini hyung menganggapku apa ?

.

To the point ku rasa pilihan yang tepat, jika terlalu

banyak basa-basi aku pasti akan lebih sulit untuk

benar-benar kehilangannya.

.

Teman, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?

.

Tanganku bergetar. Sial, jadi ia hanya menganggapku

lelucon? Oh Tuhan, apa salahku padanya? Kenapa harus

aku yang ia permainkan? Bukankah ada banyak pria dan

gadis

lain? Kenapa harus aku? Sungguh, aku benar-benar

mencintainya.

.

Jadi waktu itu hyung hanya bercanda?

.

Tentu saja, memangnya kau anggap serius?

.

Astaga, adakah manusia seperti ia? Tak berperasaan!

Dadaku sesak dan mataku panas. Kyuhyun- ah, jangan

menangis! Pria seperti itu tak pantas untuk kau tangisi!

.

Saranghamnida, hyung .

.

Kau terlalu berharap, Kyuhyun- ah ! Ia bahkan tak

menjawab pesan terakhirmu.

Biarlah, biarlah malam ini aku menangis meluapkan

semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan selama 3 bulan ini.

Terima kasih Hyung, kau telah memberikan

sedikit kebahagiaan dihidupku juga kesakitan dihidupku.

Bukankah dunia ini terus berputar? Aku yakin ini akan

segera berlalu. Tak apa, aku mencintaimu Choi Siwon

aku yakin waktu akan mempertemukanku lagi denganmu.

Saranghamnida, Choi Siwon. Saranghamnida,

jeongmal.

.

.

.

" Haruskah ku salahkan rasa cinta ini? Aku tak bisa,

takkan pernah bisa membencimu."

.

.

.

Changmin bilang ada banyak perubahan pada diriku,

setelah

semuanya jelas. Aku jadi lebih banyak tersenyum dan

lebih ceria seperti sebelum aku dekat dengan pria

tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu. Yeah, dibalik semua

yang terjadi pasti ada hikmahnya 'kan? Hanya

bagaimana cara kita menyadari hikmah dari semua yang

terjadi, dan bagaimana cara kita menyikapinya. Tidak

akan ada gunanya untuk terus menerus berlarut dalam

sebuah kesedihan. Patah hati adalah resiko yang akan

kita terima saat kita jatuh cinta. Siap jatuh cinta harus

siap patah hati!

Aku melangkah seorang diri keluar dari kelas. Hari ini

Changmin tak masuk kuliah, katanya sih sakit, tapi aku

yakin sekali kalau sekarang ini dia sedang bersama

kekasihnya. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa manusia

setampan Changmin begitu tergila-gila akan seorang

pria

yang bernama Lee Taemin, sampai diajak bolospun ia

mau saja. Eum, baiklah Lee Taemin itu memang

cantik, aku bahkan begitu

mengagumi kecantikkannya yang alami. Tapi, membolos

hanya untuk berpacaran kan rasanya terlalu berlebihan.

Aish, sudahlah untuk apa aku pikirkan. Itu urusan

mereka dan sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan

hidupku.

Deg,

Entah kenapa aku merasakan debaran itu lagi. Debaran

yang kurasakan hanya untuknya, debaran disaat aku

merasakan kehadirannya berada di sekitarku. Kuedarkan

pandanganku menyapu seluruh lingkungan kampus

sejauh mataku bisa menjangkau. Aku melihatnya. Ia

sedang bersama teman-temannya, seperti biasa

bercanda tawa. Jantungku kembali meledak-ledak.

Bahkan aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya,

jantung sialan ini masih terus meledak-ledak selama ia

berada dalam jangkauan pandanganku. Aku tak

mengerti. Oh tidak, mata itu akhirnya memandangku. Ku

kulum senyumku semanis mungkin agar dia mengerti

bahwa aku sama sekali tak pernah memendam sebuah

dendam secuilpun padanya. Dan…. dia tersenyum,

senyum manis dan lembutnya.

"Baru pulang?" tanyanya.

" Ne, hyung." jawabku. "Aku duluan, hyung." Aku segera

melanjutkan langkahku dengan susah payah, kaki ini

mendadak melemas karena pertanyaannya. Aku bahagia,

paling tidak hubunganku dengannya masih amat sangat

baik-baik saja, meski kami tak sedekat dulu tapi ini

sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

. . .

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti

hari, hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan

berganti tahun. Semua keadaan di sekelilingku mulai

berubah seiring dengan perputarannya waktu. Tapi, satu

yang tak pernah berubah dalam hidupku. Cintaku

padanya, tak pernah sedekitpun berkurang bahkan

mungkin semakin terus bertambah. Tidak. Aku sudah

tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi, entahlah aku hanya

tak ingin menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi padanya.

Biarlah, aku mencintainya seperti ini memperhatikannya

dari jauh.

"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih." Aku terlonjak kaget

mendengar suara Changmin. Saat ini aku sedang

melakukan

rutinitasku memandang fakultas sastra. Ya ya ya,

basecamp club musik.

" Arrayo. " Sahutku.

" Ne ?" ah selalu saja ia menampilkan ekspresi seperti

itu,

membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya saja. Menggemaskan.

"Berhenti berekspresi seperti itu, atau ku cubit kau!"

" Aish, memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan

ekspresiku?"

" Ani, lupakan saja!"

"Kyu, kau sudah tahu kalau Siwon sunbae sudah

memiliki kekasih?" tanya Changmin lagi.

" Ne ." Yah, aku tahu Siwon hyung sudah memiliki

kekasih saat ini. Aku tahu dari mana? Aku sudah bilang

aku memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau ini, lalu kenapa kau masih berharap padanya?

Kenapa tidak kau coba untuk mencintai orang lain saja?"

Aku terdiam. Aku menunduk mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya,

aku mencintai orang lain. Tapi dia sudah memiliki

kekasih. Dia bahkan sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Dia

rela membolos hanya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Apakah aku tak berhak mencintai? Kenapa aku harus

selalu terjebak cinta seperti ini, Changmin- ah ?" aku

mendongak menatap wajahnya sendu.

" Jinjja? Siapa? " Changmin bertanya heboh. "Katakan

padaku,

aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkannya."

"…"

"Kyuhyun- ah, kenapa diam saja? Cepat katakan

padakku."

Aku menggeleng. "Kau takkan bisa membantuku." Ujarku

pasrah.

"Ayolah, aku yakin aku pasti bisa membantumu. Cepat

katakan!"

"…"

"Kyu!"

"Se-sebenarnya, orang itu…. kau, Changmin- ah !

Bagaimana

ini? Aku mencintaimu Changmin- ah. Tapi, kau sangat

mencintai Taemin- ie. Aku harus bagaimana Changmin-

ah?"

Wajah Changmin memucat. "A-a-aku… aku.." Changmin

tergagap.

Baiklah, aku sudah tak tahan lagi menahan gejolak tawa

yang sedari tadi berkumpul di perutku.

"BWAHAHAHAHA." Tawaku akhirnya pecah.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun. kau mengerjaiku, huh ?" teriaknya.

Eiyy, apa kalian berpikir kalau aku sungguh-sungguh

mencintai Changmin? Itu tidak mungkin! Changmin

sudah

memiliki tempat lain di hatiku. Layaknya seperti seorang

kakak, ia selalu menjadi sandaranku ketika ku rapuh.

" Aigoo aigoo, apa kau berpikir aku serius? Hahaha, atau

jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya! Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin!"

.

.

.

" Biarkan aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri.

Mengagumimu dikejauhan. Mengetahui kau baik-baik

saja itu sudah cukup untukku ."

.

.

.

Tuhan, apakah saat ini Kau sedang menghukumku? Apa

salahku? Apa dosaku? Mengapa Kau tuliskan suratan

takdirku seperti ini? Harapanku musnah, hatiku remuk,

dadaku sesak. Air mataku tak pernah berhenti mengalir

semenjak tadi siang, berharap semua rasa sesak ini

mengalir bersama dengan air mata yang ku jatuhkan.

Choi Siwon, mengapa kau begitu tega? Apa salahku

padamu? Mengapa kau melukaiku sedalam ini?

BRAKK

"Kyu!" suara Changmin bersahutan dengan suara

bantingan pintu apartementku. Changmin berlari ke

arahku.

Aku tak bisa bergerak, tubuhku terasa lemas. Bahkan

rasanya kakiku tak dapat menopang lagi seluruh

tubuhku.

"Cha-changmin- ah , sakit!"

" Wae? Apa yang sakit?" Changmin bertanya dengan

nada

khawatir sambil memeriksa seluruh tubuhku.

"Ini. Disini, sakit sekali Changmin- ah. A-aku, aku..

tidak

sanggup lagi." Aku memukul keras dada kiriku, berharap

rasa sakit itu bisa segera menghilang dari hatiku.

"AAARRRGHHH" aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Changmin

menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ssstt, menangislah! Menangislah sepuasmu, biarkan

semuanya berlalu dengan air matamu!" Kurasakan tangan

Changmin mengusap punggungku lembut.

"Di-dia akan menikah, Changmin- ah! Bagaimana

denganku?

Ke-kenapa dia tega sekali padaku? Apa salahku

padanya? Kenapa dia terus melukaiku? Changmin- ah ,

aku

harus bagaimana? Aku mencintainya, Changmin- ah .

Aku

mencintainya!"

" Aniya, kau tidak salah apa-apa. Mungkin dia memang

bukan jodoh mu. Lagipula dia tak pantas mendapatkan

cintamu." Changmin semakin erat

memelukku.

. . .

Aku tak sadar kapan aku tertidur tadi malam, tiba-tiba

saja aku sudah berada di atas tempat tidurku. Mataku

juga tidak terlalu sembab, pasti Changmin mengompres

mataku semalaman. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke atas nakas.

Disana, ada sebuah undangan pernikahan. Alasan aku

menangis seharian kemarin.

Choi Siwon dan Kim Heechul

Dadaku sesak lagi.

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun?" Changmin masuk ke kamarku

dengan membawa semangkuk jajangmyun dan juga susu

coklat

kesukaanku. "Sarapan dulu." Katanya menyodorkan

Jajangmyun dan susu coklat kepadaku. Aku segera

menyantapnya. Perutku, sudah meronta minta diisi karna

sejak kemarin aku tak memasukkan apapun ke dalam

perutku.

"Changmin- ah, aku… bisakah kau temani aku ke acara

pernikahan Siwon hyung?" tanyaku hati-hati.

" MWO? Kau gila? Untuk apa kau datang? Kau ingin

melukai dirimu sendiri, huh?" err- dia marahkan.

" Aniya, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Ini adalah hari bahagia untuknya, aku harus memberikan

selamat untuknya." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Tsk, jangan tersenyum seperti itu!"

" Jebal, Changmin- ah !" ku kerahkan jurus puppy eyes

ku.

"Apa-apaan itu! Tidak akan!"

"Changmin- ah ….."

. . .

Setelah mengalami penolakkan yang mentah-mentah

dari Changmin, akhirnya ia luluh dan mau menemaniku

menghadiri pesta pernikahan Siwon hyung. Ku edarkan

pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan mencari keberadaan

kedua mempelai. Ah, Siwon hyung dia terlihat tampan

dengan balutan tuxedo putihnya andai saja aku yang

saat ini mendampinginya. Aish, mataku panas. Aku

menarik lengan Changmin melangkah ke arah kedua

mempelai. Semakin langkahku mendekat semakin ku

lebarkan senyumku untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang terus

menerus menggerogoti hatiku.

Heechul, pria beruntung itu sangat cantik dengan tuxedo

putihnya sangat serasi berdampingan dengan Siwon

hyung yang tak pernah sedetikpun melepaskan

rangkulannya di pinggang ramping Heechul. Senyum

merekah di bibir mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka

sangat bahagia atas pernikahan yang baru saja terjadi.

Andai saja, aku yang berada dalam rangkulan Siwon

hyung saat ini.

Changmin meraih tangan kiriku dan menggenggamnya

erat

memberikan kekuatan untukku. Ia tahu pasti apa yang

kurasakan saat ini. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi

kami sampai ke tempat mereka.

"Kyuhyun- ah." Siwon hyung memanggilku. ku

sunggingkan senyumku dan segera meraih tangannya

untuk berjabat.

"Selamat, hyung."

Ketika tangan itu berada dalam genggamanku, rasanya

ada ribuan listrik yang menyengat jantungku

memberikan debaran yang tak pernah berubah untuknya.

Bolehkah? Bolehkah aku berharap waktu berhenti saat

ini? Saat tangan itu berada dalam genggamanku, saat

mata itu hanya menatapku, dan saat senyum itu hanya

ia tunjukkan padaku. Choi Siwon, saranghamnida.

.

END

.

Note : mm ini sebenarnya ff pertama saya, pernah di post

di SJFF dan blog korean fanfic dengan main cast

kyuhyun dan saya sendiri, lalu kemudian saya remake

dan mengganti cast utama menjadi wonkyu.. mungkin

akan terasa aneh karena awalnya ini ff straight tapi saya

rubah menjadi boys love.. dimana hubungan sesama

sudah lumrah di versi ini...

Sedikit cerita, ff ini diangkat dari kisah cinta pertama

saya sendiri … ff ini pertama di publish tanggal 10

januari 2013 dimana saya masih berhubungan baik

dengan cinta pertama saya, rrr saya tidak tau kalau

ternyata ending ff ini menjadi kenyataan. tanggal 8 juni

2014 kemarin cinta pertama saya menikah dan

mengundang saya, bedanya saya tidak datang

kepernikahannya karena tempatnya jauh.. dan sekarang

istrinya sedang hamil entah berapa bulan..

Yang pasti saya publish ulang ff ini karena saya sedang

merindukan cinta pertama saya /krik krik/

Oke sekian …..


End file.
